


Chodź, poudawajmy (wojna się skończyła)

by xLasair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Insanity, M/M, Post-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLasair/pseuds/xLasair
Summary: Tłumaczenie z roku 2010 za zgodą Autorki-Której-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Zbetowane przez Donnie.Prezent urodzinowy Kaczalki.





	

W tym roku rocznica śmierci jego matki wypadała w czwartek, co irytowało Draco do białości. Czwartek to przecież tak prozaiczny dzień, który zdobył sławę jedynie jako poprzednik piątku. Rocznica jej śmierci zawsze powinna wypadać w niedzielę, zawierającej w sobie pewną formalność. Wzniosłość tego dnia pasowałaby do Narcyzy, w przeciwieństwie do jakiegoś parszywego, podrzędnego czwartku. Draco mógłby co roku składać jej hołd właśnie wtedy, gdyby tylko nie świadczyło to o lekkim szaleństwie, stanie, którego unikał za wszelką cenę, co z kolei okazało się trochę trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał.  
Lata po wojnie, delikatnie ujmując, nie były miłe. Wychowawcze tam-tamy tradycji, historii i jego własnego w niej miejsca wybijały mu w uszach równomierny rytm, a cisza, nie, rozpad bębnów pozostawił po sobie pustkę nie do zniesienia, której próba zapełnienia skazana była na porażkę. Malfoy Manor zniszczone w wojnie. Jego przyjaciele zabici. Jego rodzice martwi. Nic mu nie pozostało.  
Nie był świadom tych spraw, kiedy akurat się działy, bo tam-tamy zamilkły właśnie wtedy, gdy tkwił w upozorowanym więzieniu na Spinner’s End. Nie, żeby o nich _wiedział_ , on, który kiedyś przekonany był o własnej wszechwiedzy. Jego świat całkiem nieźle radził sobie z rozpadem bez jego udziału. Każdy poległy przyjaciel, każdy zraniony i złupiony cal Malfoy Manor został zniszczony bez jego wiedzy.  
Co za popieprzona wizja. Cały twój świat zostaje zburzony, a ty nie masz o tym pojęcia. Jesz śniadanie, pijesz słabą herbatę z dodatkiem twardych jak kamień ciasteczek, podczas gdy twoja matka ginie z rąk Voldemorta. A ty o niczym nie wiesz.  
Jego proces na szczęście nie trwał długo. Celowanie w kogoś różdżką i życzenie mu śmierci nie było, co za szczęście, żadnym przestępstwem. Część z szafką wzbudzała jakieś podejrzenia, bladła jednak w obliczu poważniejszych występków, popełnionych przez innych. Wiek również działał na jego korzyść. Kilku ludzi desperacko pragnęło skazać go za śmierć Dumbledore’a, lecz co mogli zrobić, mając za świadka Pottera?  
Uparte typki z ministerstwa zadowoliły się skonfiskowaniem całego jego majątku. Nie mogli jednak tknąć pieniędzy we Francji, więc Draco nie był spłukany. Na Boga, niektórym trudno było przełknąć ten fakt, ale czy to się liczyło? Ludzie to idioci. Czy nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że pieniądze są bezużyteczne? Nic mu nie pozostało.  
Czekając na to, aż zwariuje (snuł podejrzenia, że nie było mu do tego specjalnie daleko), wynajął małe mieszkanie na Pokątnej. Umeblowanie go okazało się nieco kłopotliwą kwestią. Nie było mowy o zakupieniu czegokolwiek, jeśli nie chciał dostać ataku szału. Wślizgnął się do Malfoy Manor w samym środku nocy, by zwędzić kilka mebli, których ministerstwo nie zniszczyło swoim dynamizmem podczas pojmania jego ojca. Czy obłęd mógł czaić się aż tak daleko, skoro kradł z domu _własne łóżko_?  
Zignorował ciche pukanie do drzwi. Często je słyszał i już dawno zdecydował, że nie będzie rozpieszczał swojego szaleństwa.  
Po chwili Pukanie krzyknęło:  
— Malfoy, otwórz drzwi! — Jeszcze do niedawna Pukanie nie zwykło się odzywać. — Otwórz te pieprzone drzwi!  
Draco zawsze ignorował je, gdy zaczynało mówić.  
Drzwi otwarły się.  
Gdyby nie był całkowicie przerażony, skwitowałby szybkim skinieniem to, jak pomysłowy stawał się jego obłęd. W progu stał Harry Potter, trzymając w dłoni bukiet białych róż o długich łodygach. To właśnie do niego należał zazwyczaj głos towarzyszący Pukaniu. Dlatego Draco wiedział, że zaczyna wariować. Od kiedy to Harry Potter (wychwalany zwycięzca Czarnego Pana) wpada na —rzucił okiem na zegarek — popołudniową herbatkę z Draco Malfoyem (przynoszącym wstyd byłym poplecznikiem Czarnego Pana)? Nie w tym pieprzonym życiu.  
Jego szaleństwo okazało się być niezbyt precyzyjne, ponieważ mężczyzna się spóźnił.  
— Przepraszam. To dziś, prawda? — Draco przytaknął. Wiedział, że opłaca się być miłym dla swoich halucynacji. — „Pamiętam, że gdy zdobywaliśmy Malfoy Manor, wszystkie te piękne białe róże w ogrodzie były czarne od sadzy.”  
Draco ponownie przytaknął. Nie dlatego, że tam był, ale mógł wyobrazić sobie uduszone przez popiół resztki tego, co było ogrodem. Ogrodem jego matki.  
Imaginacja umieściła kwiaty na stole, po czym skierowała się w stronę kanapy, na której siedział Draco. Czuł ciężki, niemal przytłaczający zapach kwiatów. Oddychając głęboko, starał się odepchnąć napływające wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, w których jego matka stała przy wazonie. Diamentowe pierścienie błyszczały, odbijając od siebie światło świecy, gdy układała róże w harmonijną kompozycję. Halucynacja usiadła obok niego i otoczyła go ramionami.  
Tę część Draco lubił najbardziej. Zdarzała się rzadko i tylko z halucynacją Pottera. Zawsze rozmyślał wtedy nad tym, jak dokładne było jego szaleństwo, ponieważ naprawdę czuł szczupłą sylwetkę obejmującego go mężczyzny i powietrze, muskające jego ucho przy westchnięciu.  
— Nie poddawaj się, Malfoy.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Róże leżały. I leżały. Draco doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli nie będzie ich widział ani czuł, przestaną istnieć, a co za tym idzie, złożona imaginacja Pottera-dostawcy-kwiatów, który przytula go, robi mu herbatę, nalega, by zjadł przyniesioną mu zupę, również zniknie. Niestety, Draco nie był w stanie powstrzymać wyobrażonych róż od wypełniania całego mieszkania zmysłowym zapachem, gdy kwitły, lub mdląco-słodkim odorem, gdy umierały, więdnąc z braku wody.  
Woń kwiatów stała się tak przytłaczająca, że zmusiła Draco do spędzenia całego tygodnia za zamkniętymi drzwiami swojej sypialni z nosem wetkniętym w paczkę krakersów, przywołaną z kuchni za pomocą Accio po tym, jak zaczęło burczeć mu w brzuchu.  
Cały ten obłęd zdawał się posiadać szereg zasad, których nie znał, ale był cholernie przekonany, że nieistniejących róż nie wsadza się do wody.  
Gdy Pukanie znów się odezwało, stał przy wejściu do sypialni. Zapach zniknął, ale przeklęte róże wciąż tam były. Drwiły sobie z niego. Do jasnej cholery, czy szaleństwo może być jeszcze bardziej przebiegłe? Do niedawna delikatne, nieskazitelne płatki, tak białe, tak niewinne, były teraz brązowe i zwiędłe na końcach. „Tak, jakbyś oczekiwał, że ścięte róże przetrwają bez wody przez tydzień”. Z drugiej strony, jeśli podejdzie do nich i wyrzuci je, wyrzuci tak daleko, by ich już nie widzieć, a raczej myśleć, że ich nie widzi, będzie to wstrząsające przyznanie się do tego, iż wierzył, że były prawdziwe. A gdyby jego dłoń sięgnęła, nic jednak nie łapiąc? No cóż. Byłby zdolny udawać, że nie pachniały i że naprawdę chciał zostać w swojej sypialni na tak długo, ponieważ, jakby nie patrzeć, właśnie tego chciał. Jego żołądek był zbyt wzburzony, by przyjąć inny posiłek niż krakersy, a to dlatego, że te pieprzone róże wciąż leżały w jego salonie.  
Pukanie stało się bardzo natarczywe, ale odejdzie, jeśli Draco je zignoruje. Większość jego halucynacji była całkiem zgodna. To kolejna z tych zasad, które powoli zaczynał kompletować. By nie okazało się to jednak zbyt łatwe, imaginacja Pottera nigdy nie kierowała się regułami. Było w tym coś uspokajającego, pasowało to do jego realnego pierwowzoru. Powiedzenie „w szaleństwie jest metoda” nagle zaczynało nabierać sensu.  
Gdy opadły magiczne bariery, poczuł dreszcz. Drzwi otwarły się i Potter wszedł do środka. Draco nie mógł poruszyć się z powodu tych pieprzonych róż, stał więc w miejscu. Jego gość najwyraźniej spostrzegł już, że kwiaty wciąż leżą na stole, a on trzyma framugę drzwi tak kurczowo, że ręka na pewno będzie bolała go przez następnych kilka dni.  
Kategorycznie odmawiał rozmowy ze swoją halucynacją, tego byłoby już stanowczo za wiele, ale nie miał oporów użyć jej przeciwko swojej obłąkanej stronie. Wskazał palcem na kwiaty i wykonał ręką gest mówiący: „Pozbądź się ich.”  
W przeciwieństwie do prawdziwego Pottera, imaginacja okazała się całkiem inteligentna. Róże zniknęły za jednym machnięciem różdżki.  
Obłąkanie naprawdę cholernie mieszało w głowie. Halucynacja posiadała mózg i bystrość umysłu, coś, czego u Pottera z czasów Hogwartu próżno było szukać nawet ze świecą. Draco szczerze wątpił w to, by potrafił chociażby wymówić słowo „bystrość”. Nigdy nie był w stanie zagłębiać się w rozmyślania na temat tego, dlaczego, u diabła, Potter był w szkole takim tępakiem. Posiadał w sobie niezrozumiałą kombinację magicznej mocy i kompletnego idiotyzmu. Nie tak jak ten, który domyślił się, że…  
Potter gapił się na niego.  
Niemal miał ochotę warknąć coś w jego stronę. Dawny Draco Malfoy tak właśnie by postąpił. Jednak ten w-połowie-zbzikowany Draco Malfoy mógł tylko wyobrażać sobie werbalne docinki. Zakaz rozmawiania z halucynacją wyznaczał granicę, której zdeterminowany był nie przekraczać, nieważne, jak bardzo by tego chciał.  
— Wyglądasz, jakbyś nie jadł od tygodnia. — Z pewnością spojrzenie na stół, gdzie jeszcze do niedawna leżały kwiaty, spiskujące nad jego całkowitym, psychicznym upadkiem, mogło być dopuszczalne. — Róże. To dlatego nie mogłeś jeść. — Draco wzruszył ramionami. Dopóki halucynacja tu była, zdawało się to w miarę dopuszczalne. — Do diabła, Malfoy. — Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu Potter walczył ze łzami. Która z popieprzonych otchłani jego umysłu przywołała taki scenariusz? — Zjesz coś teraz dla mnie? Kwiatów już tu nie ma. — Draco przytaknął. — Usiądziesz przy stole? Poczekasz chwilę? Przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia.  
Potter wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Draco ponownie nałożył zaklęcia ochronne, ale zmodyfikował je w ten sposób, by mężczyzna mógł wchodzić i wychodzić, kiedy zechce. Przecież uwolnił go od róż. Draco zmarszczył brwi. Z drugiej jednak strony, to właśnie on je tutaj przyniósł.  
Usiadł przy stole i wciąż rozmyślał nad swoją zagadkową sytuacją. Niedługo potem Potter powrócił.  
— Skorygowałeś zaklęcia tak, żebym mógł wejść? — Jego głos brzmiał niepewnie, jakby do oczu znów napływały mu łzy. Draco tak naprawdę nie przywiązywał do niego uwagi, ponieważ wyczuł zapach jedzenia i nagle nic nie było dla niego tak ważne, jak to. Przewrócił oczami. — _Ten_ wyraz twarzy jest niemal normalny — wymamrotał Potter i zaczął rozkładać posiłek na talerze.  
Draco był zbyt głodny, by marnować energię na myśli o tym, czy jedzenie podane przez halucynację jest prawdziwe, czy też nie. Herbata z ostatniego tygodnia była prawdziwa, ponieważ należała do niego. Z drugiej strony, to Potter ją dla niego zaparzył, więc miał co do tego wątpliwości. Zeszłotygodniowa zupa nasyciła go, a teraz, jedząc gulasz, starał się go nie _pożerać_. Mógł oszaleć, ale był zdecydowany nie tracić swoich manier. Protest, że przecież był bliski całkowitego obłędu, ani trochę nie udobruchałby jego matki. Nigdy nie wybaczyłaby mu takiego niedbalstwa. To, że jej ciało właśnie rozkładało się na splądrowanym cmentarzu w Malfoy Manor i tym samym nie była zdolna skomentować nieprawidłowego kąta nachylenia jego łokcia, nie miało znaczenia.  
Wyimaginowany Potter przyniósł również rogaliki i całą kostkę masła. Draco lubił masło. Właśnie w tym momencie stwierdził, że z taką halucynacją mógłby żyć.  
Wydawała się nieszkodliwa, pomijając incydent z różami. Och, i fakt, że była Potterem. Poza tym wszystko, co jego paranoja zdawała się tworzyć w mężczyźnie, było niemal pozytywne. Sięgnął po kolejnego rogalika.  
— Kupiłem to w Dziurawym Kotle. Prawda, że żona Toma robi pyszny gulasz? Przepraszam za kwiaty. Jesteś naprawdę, naprawdę chudy. Wiem, że nie jestem tym, który powinien to mówić, ale… do cholery, Malfoy. Sprawiasz, że przy tobie czuję się naprawdę gruby. Chcesz jeszcze? Nie będę tego jadł. Dobrze. Możesz to spokojnie dojeść. Nigdy nie opuszczasz mieszkania, prawda? Wychodzisz na zewnątrz?  
Na zewnątrz? Draco upuścił nóż. Kurwa, nie mógł oddychać. Na zewnątrz? Na zewnątrz? Całkowita desperacja, która ogarnęła go na dźwięk tych dwóch wyrazów, sprawiła, że zamknął oczy. Co, jeśli wyjdzie Na Zewnątrz i nie zobaczy tam Malfoy Manor (pomijając to, że doskonale wiedział, iż go nie ma)? Co, jeśli u Madam Malkin nie zastanie swojej matki, przymierzającej nowe szaty? Bo przecież już ich nie przymierzała, a jego ojciec nie był u Gringotta, omawiając interesy z tym ohydnym goblinem o szarych zębach i wisiorkiem na tandetnej, limonkowej kamizelce, bo go tam po prostu nie było, albo… Albo…  
Od ścian w pokoju zaczęło odbijać się echo jakichś straszliwych dźwięków. Jakby ktoś zabijał kota, a Draco, gdyby był w stanie mówić, : „Do kurwy nędzy, czy ktoś mógłby ukrócić cierpienia tego zwierzaka?!” Czy to Potter robił ten okropny hałas? Część Draco była ciekawa, ale nie śmiał otworzyć oczu. Co, gdyby to zrobił i nic nie zobaczył? Tylko samą Nicość. Biel, kolor róż, i nic poza tym?  
Najbardziej przerażającym aspektem jego szaleństwa była przekręcona wersja starego cytatu: „Jeśli w lesie upadnie drzewo…”*. W przypadku Draco brzmiała ona: „Czy jeśli nikt, na kim mu zależało, nie był żywy (bo nie był), to czy na zewnątrz jeszcze cokolwiek istniało?”  
Nie obudził się tak po prostu pewnego ranka stwierdzając, że nadszedł idealny dzień na to, by zwariować. Był to stopniowy, podstępny proces, który błąkał się od jednej zwyczajnej myśli do drugiej, aż do momentu, gdy waga tego, jak bardzo staje się szalony, uderzyła go niczym tłuczek między oczy. Potem czuł się, jakby leciał na opętanej miotle, usilnie starając się zachować swój pieprzony rozsądek.  
Z początku nie wychodził z mieszkania, jeśli nie było to absolutnie konieczne. Miało to zarówno emocjonalne, jak i praktyczne powody. Nie chodziło o szaleństwo.  
Spacer po Pokątnej wiązał się z tysiącami wspomnień, które raniły go potwornie. Dla niego powojenny świat zupełnie opustoszał. Nie było w nim Pansy, która rechotałaby z żałosnego stanu szat Weasleya, jedząc lody w kawiarni Fortescue. Nie było matki, która wkładałaby mu do ust jego ulubione słodycze, nie chcąc, by ubrudził sobie ręce, podczas gdy on przymierzał szaty. Bez przechwalania się przed Vince’em i Gregiem nową miotłą, którą jego ojciec wręczył mu na urodziny. Jego ojciec, tego był cholernie pewien, nie kupi mu już żadnej miotły.  
Pozostawało jeszcze piętno pariasa-syna-tego-oślizłego-śmierciożercy-Lucjusza-Malfoya, i gdyby zdecydował się wyjść ze swojego pieprzonego mieszkania, musiałby z nim walczyć. Po co ujawniać się światu, który chce cię upokorzyć? Sprzedawcy, którzy jeszcze przed wojną niemal sprzedawali się, by dopiąć interesów z jego ojcem, teraz czerpali cudowną przyjemność z całkowitego ignorowania go. W efekcie robił zakupy na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, gdzie wciąż pożądano jego galeonów. Jednak desperacja i cierpienie ciążące na tej mrocznej ulicy były tak namacalne, że czuł je na szatach, gdy wracał do domu. Chodził tam tylko dlatego, że nie miał innego wyboru.  
Zapewne kontynuowałby takie życie, gdyby sześć miesięcy po jego procesie ktoś nie usiłował zabić go gołymi rękoma w alejce nieopodal Fortescue’go. Pieprzone grzechy ojców. Po tym incydencie nakazał bankowi płacić za dostarczane mu jedzenie. W nowym porządku świata nie było dla niego miejsca, a co gorsza, nie istniały żadne oczekiwania, że utrzyma się przy życiu. Niby po co, do kurwy nędzy, miałby żyć, jeśli nie może zjeść na mieście lodowego rożka, bo musi mieć wolne ręce na wypadek, gdyby jakiś czubek usiłował go udusić? Nie był już oczywiście wart tego, by ktoś rzucił na niego klątwę.  
Wiedział dokładnie, kiedy absurdalny sens tego świata, trzymający go przy życiu bez powodu, stał się bezsensem. Wtedy, gdy świat na zewnątrz w końcu przeistoczył się w Nicość.  
Draco walczył z tą świadomością przez długi czas. Nie chciał być więźniem w mieszkaniu nad sklepem rybnym do końca życia. W dodatku zdawał sobie sprawę, że od pewnego momentu zaczęło przemawiać przez niego. Był jednak bezradny na tam-tamy obłędu tak samo, jak na tam-tamy _noblesse oblige_ ** za czasów młodości. Walczył zapamiętale z poczuciem, że świat, który nie miał mu nic do zaoferowania, zamienił się w jedno wielkie Nic. Zaczęło ono nabierać kształtu, gdy przez sześć miesięcy nie zobaczył się ani nie porozmawiał z nikim, a ponieważ przestał istnieć dla prawdziwego świata, prawdziwy świat przestał istnieć dla niego. Miał świadomość tego, że powinien wyjść Na Zewnątrz, powinien z kimś _porozmawiać_ , z kimkolwiek, wiedział, że dzieje się z nim coś strasznego i prawdopodobnie nieodwracalnego, ale nie potrafił nic zdziałać. Stał przy oknie i obserwował krzątaninę tłumu na Pokątnej, lecz czuł się od nich dziwnie odcięty. Jakby ludzie stali się nieprawdziwi, a sklepy posiadały tylko fasady. Przerażało go to. Lepiej powinien wynieść swój tyłek Na Zewnątrz i sprawdzić, czy są realni. Stał przy drzwiach, pragnąc pociągnąć za klamkę, zwyczajnie przejść przez korytarz… Nie potrafił.  
Tego dnia, kiedy zasunął zasłony w oknie, na zewnątrz stało się Nicością.  
Teraz przekonany był o tym, że jego dawny świat zniknął. Bez ludzi, których kochał, zakotwiczonych w jego rzeczywistości, Na Zewnątrz nie było nic. Logicznie rzecz biorąc, jeśli wkroczysz w Nicość, staniesz się jej częścią.  
Był więc na zawsze uwięziony w swoim mieszkaniu, które (o ile nie pachniało zwiędłymi różami) cuchnęło łupaczem***, schowanym gdzieś przez halucynację.  
Nawet dla niego brzmiało to jak jakieś pieprzone szaleństwo.  
Jasne włosy połaskotały go w nos. Kichnął. Ostre, otulające go krawędzie ciała wyglądały zupełnie jak Potter.  
— Na zdrowie. — W jego uszach zabrzmiał głęboki baryton mężczyzny. Otworzył oczy.  
W jakiś sposób znaleźli się w jego sypialni. Leżeli na łóżku, a Potter obejmował go, chronił od tego, co czyhało Na Zewnątrz.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Od tej pory imaginacja Pottera zaczęła punktualnie aportować się do jego mieszkania. Właściwie zaczęła przybierać cechy starej maniery. Każdego wieczoru pojawiała się o szóstej z czymś do jedzenia, co Draco naprawdę doceniał, ponieważ na myśl o jedzeniu krakersów miał ochotę zwymiotować, a wyobrażony posiłek na wynos wydawał się o wiele smaczniejszy.  
Podczas kolacji padało dużo słów. Właściwie wszystkie należały do Pottera. Draco wciąż nie złamał swojego postanowienia, dotyczącego nierozmawiania z halucynacjami. To właśnie w tym tkwiło prawdziwe szaleństwo. A od kiedy to jego świadomość stwarzała takie historie, nabrał zdrowego dystansu do psychozy. Każdego wieczora wyimaginowany Potter opowiadał mu o swoich przyjaciołach. Albo quidditchu. Albo procesach i zmartwieniach młodszego aurora. Albo o tym, że myślał, iż do tej pory zaręczy się już z Ginny Weasley, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Tematy zwyczajne i prozaiczne. Może niezbyt interesujące, ale id*** Draco wykazywało wystarczająco entuzjazmu, by wysłuchiwać go przez całe pieprzone życie. Stwierdził, że błahostki te działają na niego kojąco. Potter nie wspominał już o wyjściu Na Zewnątrz, za co wdzięczny był bogom szaleńców. Dziś mężczyzna z podekscytowaniem rozprawiał o nadchodzącym ślubie Rona i Hermiony. Draco stracił resztki szacunku do swojej podświadomości, bo przecież to było tak cholernie przewidywalne, ale nadal udawał, że o tym nie wiedział. Włożył dwa palce do ust, symulując wymioty.  
— Taak, wiem, że ich nie lubisz, ale są moimi przyjaciółmi, rozumiemy się?  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— Malfoy… — Och, na Boga, nienawidził, gdy imaginacja zachowywała się w ten sposób. Była przygnębiona i bliska łez. Tego szczególnie nie znosił. On sam tkwił w podobnym stanie przez kilka miesięcy i na nic się to nie zdało. Jego rodzice i przyjaciele wciąż byli martwi. Czy winien jest Potterowi przysługę i powinien udawać, że się tym przejmuje? Tak, niestety. Wczorajsze jedzenie na wynos było całkiem smaczne. Uniósł brwi. Podnoszenie ich znaczyło teraz to samo, co przytakiwanie. – Czy to w porządku? Moje wizyty. Czy jesteśmy teraz przyjaciółmi?  
Draco odchylił się na krześle. Jak osoba o zdrowych zmysłach mogłaby na to odpowiedzieć? To byłoby udawanie, że jest normalny, ale skoro od pewnego czasu wszystko tym było, to dlaczego, do cholery, miałby nie odpowiedzieć? Czy szalona osoba może udawać taką o zdrowych zmysłach, mającą normalną opinię o swojej halucynacji? Za odpowiedź wystarczyłoby tylko skinienie głową, które zdawało mu się być przekroczeniem Rubikonu własnego id. Gdyby powiedział „tak”, musiałby liczyć się z wszelkiego rodzaju skutkami.  
Szczerze mówiąc, nie był gotów stawiać im czoła. W alfabecie „s” rozpoczynające „skutki” stało zbyt blisko „z” od „Zewnątrz”. Dzieliło je tylko pięć liter.  
Do tego halucynacja wyglądała jak Potter (ale nim nie była).  
Pieprzyć to. Bogowie szaleńców znów mieszali mu w głowie. Gdy tylko stwierdził, że dozwolone jest przyjmowanie wyimaginowanego posiłku od wyimaginowanego największego wroga, rzucili mu kłodę pod nogi.  
Musiał przyjrzeć się faktom. To nie był Potter, ponieważ on nie karmiłby go kurczakiem tandoori z czymś, co nazywa się nan i smakuje wyśmienicie, jeśli poleje się nim mieszankę ogórków. Prawdziwy Potter rzuciłby na niego klątwę jakieś sześćdziesiąt milionów razy, zamiast starać się unormować jego wagę wieczornym jedzeniem na wynos.  
Odetchnął z ulgą. Udawnie, że jest normalny, działało. Fakty ostatnio nie dawały się łatwo pojąć i dobrze było wiedzieć, że zdolność do myślenia w jakiś logiczny sposób nie opuściła go do końca. Pieprzyć was, bogowie obłąkańców. A więc nie jest to prawdziwy Potter. Wiedział o tym, ale po raz pierwszy spodobała mu się ta myśl. Nawet, jeśli znaczyło to, że był szalony. Mimo to, gdy na sylwetkę mężczyzny od czasu do czasu padało światło, gdy śmiał się bądź przeczesywał palcami włosy, wyglądał zupełnie tak, jak ten prawdziwy.  
Ale jeśli to był prawdziwy Potter… Draco mógł być szalony, ale naprawdę nie chciał być martwy, choć zdarzały się dni, gdy niemal przekroczył granicę śmierci. Prawdziwy Potter do tej pory już by go zabił, natomiast Potter wyimaginowany był dla niego miły, karmił go rybą z frytkami, polaną dodatkową porcją octu i posypaną mnóstwem soli. Tak, jak Draco lubił.  
I dokąd go to zaprowadziło?  
Do zmyślonego przyjaciela, który wyglądał jak Potter, ale tak naprawdę nim nie był. Zdawał się o niego dbać, nie obrażał go ani nie starał się rzucić na niego klątwy, a w dodatku miał do dyspozycji istną bibliotekę, złożoną z menu restauracji z jedzeniem na wynos. Co najważniejsze, obejmował go i przytulał w tych dziwnych momentach, w których coś z Zewnątrz zaczynało szeptać jego imię.  
To prawda, Potter jako prawdziwy człowiek miał kilku irytujących przyjaciół, ale Draco uczył się akceptowania kaprysów swojej małej imaginacji. Wspaniała i dokładna znajomość wszystkich miejsc, sprzedających jedzenie na wynos w promieniu dwóch mil rekompensowała Weasleya i Granger.  
A więc byli przyjaciółmi? Draco przytaknął. Ponieważ była to prawda.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jedyną rzeczą, którą Draco nauczył się doceniać w tym całym obłąkańczym gównie było to, że wyzwolił się od zdrowych zmysłów, które stały się naprawdę uciążliwe.  
Podobnie jak nie lubił prawdziwego Pottera, nie widząc jednocześnie przeszkód, by lubić tego zmyślonego.  
Szczerze mówiąc, mógł stworzyć coś o wiele gorszego. Nie zniósłby ani Granger, ani Weasleya. Nawet jako halucynacja Weasley byłby zbyt głupi, żeby przedostać się przez bariery chroniące mieszkanie, ale Draco podejrzewał, że skoro nawet Potter potrafił je pominąć, dla zmyślonej Granger byłoby to dziecięcą zabawą.  
A co, jeśli pojawiłby się MacNair? Każdy z siekierą u boku w rankingu Draco posiada status persona non grata, czy byłby halucynacją, czy nie. Mogłoby być gorzej: co, gdyby pewnego dnia do mieszkania wparowała jego naprawdę obłąkana ciotka Bella? Mogliby siedzieć i całe popołudnie rzucać na przemian:  
— Ja jestem bardziej szalona.  
— Nie, to ja jestem bardziej szalony.  
To byłaby jedyna konkurencja, w której nie przejąłby się przegraną, ponieważ jeśli _ktokolwiek_ cuchnął zapachem Totalne Szaleństwo, to tylko ona.  
Prawdziwym punktem zwrotnym w jego relacjach z Potterem okazał się dzień, w którym Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że niemal skończył mu się papier.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Potter od tygodni zadręczał go pytaniami, co robi przez cały dzień. Draco nie dawał mu nigdy innej odpowiedzi niż wzruszenie ramionami, ale sytuacja z brakiem papieru stawała się coraz bardziej dokuczliwa. Owszem, uczynił już ogromny postęp, ale wciąż był w trakcie zapełniania pudełka Pansy, a w kolejce nadal miał rodziców. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak niedokładnie przewidział ilość papieru, jaki będzie mu do tego potrzebny, ale z drugiej strony, przecież był _szalony_.  
Następnym razem, gdy Potter zapytał go, co robił cały dzień (Draco wiedział, że jego nienasycona ciekawość nie puści mu tego płazem, w końcu i prawdziwy, i zmyślony Potter mieli cechy wspólne), zaprowadził go do sypialni i otworzył drzwi szafy. W jej wnętrzu stało dziesięć wielkich pudeł. Każde z nich podpisane było z przodu imieniem. Greg. Vince. Pansy. Blaise. Millicenta. Teodor. Snape. Matka. Ojciec. Gdy Draco kończył któreś z pudełek, tuż pod imieniem dopisywał „Żegnaj”.  
— Draco?  
Wyciągnął trzy pudła, a potem zebrał papier, który mu pozostał. Położył wszystko na łóżku. Otworzył pudełko Grega. Aż po samą krawędź wypełniały je origami w kształcie żurawii.***** Trudno było znaleźć wystarczająco duży karton, by pomieścił w sobie dokładnie tysiąc papierowych ptaków. Na szczęście jeszcze wtedy wciąż mógł wychodzić Na Zewnątrz. Sprzedawca w Esach i Floresach był raczej nieuprzejmy, mimo wszystko sprzedał mu pudełko, bo tak długa obecność Draco Malfoya w sklepie nie wpływała korzystnie na interesy. Otworzył karton Pansy, zapełniony do połowy, a potem puste pudło ojca. Wskazał na papier.  
— Potrzebujesz więcej papieru? — Dzięki Bogu, imaginacja Pottera była znacznie mądrzejsza niż jego rzeczywisty odpowiednik. Draco przytaknął. Potter przesunął palcem po „Żegnaj”, które napisał pod imieniem Grega. – Przyniosę ci – dodał przez łzy.  
Draco ułożył usta w bezdźwięczne „dziękuję”. Wymyślony Potter dużo płakał.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Draco dostał swój papier. W ciągu dnia robił z niego żurawie, a wieczorem jadł kolację z Potterem. Takie życie stało się osobliwie satysfakcjonujące. Dalekie od części wiem-że-jestem-szalony. Te małe wieczorne przyjęcia ciągnęły się przez całe tygodnie, aż pewnego letniego wieczora Potter aportował się, trzymając w dłoniach torby przepełnione jedzeniem. Draco nie po raz pierwszy zauważył, jak ironiczne było to, że mężczyzna zdołał pokonać Voldemorta, ale widocznie wciąż zapominał o tym, że może rzucić na zakupy zaklęcie redukujące.  
Przed wojną coś takiego diabelnie go irytowało. Teraz uznał to za urocze i miał nadzieję, że w jednej z tych toreb znajdzie herbatniki, które lubił.  
— Draco – wyjęczał Potter. – Tu jest z pięć tysięcy pieprzonych stopni. Wiem, że nie możemy odsunąć zasłon… — katastrofalna próba sprzed tygodniazakończyła się tym, że Draco drżał i szlochał całymi godzinami – ale czy nie sądzisz, że mógłbyś rzucić zaklęcie chłodzące? Lody pewnie się już rozpuściły… — Przerwał. – Nie masz różdżki, prawda?  
Scrimgeour przełamał ją na pół. Ministerstwo traktowało to jedynie jako symbol, ponieważ nie miał zakazu kupna kolejnej różdżki. Posiadał pieniądze i wychodził na zewnątrz. Wtedy. Sprawy nie układały się tak kolorowo, a przynajmniej nie wszystkie. Przy naturalnym stanie rzeczy posiadanie różdżki powinno być jego głównym priorytetem. Było jedno ale. Musiałby pójść do Ollivandera, a co, jeśli ten zacznie mówić o jego ojcu? Co, jeśli wspomni o tym, jak Draco dostał swoją pierwszą różdżkę i jak dumny był z niego ojciec? Lucjusz Malfoy, na co dzień arogancki, złagodniał w przypływie dumy i miłości do jedynego potomka. Nawet będąc jedenastolatkiem, doceniał głębokie uczucie ojca. To było jego ulubione wspomnienie o Lucjuszu.  
Potrząsnął głową.  
Potter ochłodził pokój machnięciem różdżki.  
— Nie potrzebujesz jej do nakładania barier ochronnych? — Draco posłał w jego stronę spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania. Jego ojciec był martwy od pięciu lat i prawdopodobnie wciąż mógł je nałożyć, obywając się bez różdżki. – No tak. Jesteś Malfoyem, blablabla. Pozwolisz, abym kupił ci nową?  
Odpowiadało to wprawdzie zasadzie jedzenia nierzeczywistych posiłków i uczuciu sytości, ale do wszystkich diabłów. Posiadanie zmyślonej różdżki było o niebo lepsze niż nieposiadanie jej wcale. Mógłby nawet udawać, że rzuca zaklęcia.  
Przytaknął, całkowicie nieprzygotowany na to, że Potter przytuli się do niego, z jakiegoś powodu, który znał tylko on sam.  
— Jak? Jakim cudem obywałeś się bez różdżki? Ty? – wymamrotał w ramię Draco.  
Słowo „ty” niemal go złamało. Po raz pierwszy to on przytulał Pottera. Opletli się wzajemnie ramionami i kiwali w przód i w tył. Nie był żałosnym, młodym człowiekiem, który cały tydzień spędził zamknięty w sypialni, przerażony bukietem róż. Był porządnym czarodziejem wartym różdżki.  
Potter pogładził dłonią włosy Draco od czubka głowy aż po same ich końce. Nie były podcinane od bardzo dawna. Draco potarł nosem o dłoń mężczyzny. Potter odsunął się delikatnie i złożył pocałunek na jego czole.  
— Jesteś głodny? Co powiesz na kiełbaski i puree?  
Przytaknął. Czasem to całe szaleństwo było całkiem w porządku.  
  
  
***  
  
  
— Nie będzie mnie przez kilka dni. Mówiłem ci już, że Ron i Hermiona biorą ślub. Jestem drużbą i mam masę pierdół do załatwienia. Poradzisz sobie? — Potter nie brzmiał zbyt pewnie, ale Draco zdecydował, że przetestuje swoją nową umiejętność udawania. Wzruszył ramionami z nonszalancją, z jakiej stary Draco Malfoy pękałby z dumy. Musiał być diabelnie przekonujący, bo Potter uśmiechnął się i powiedział: — To dobrze. Nie uwierzysz, ile cholerstwa Hermiona kazała mi zrobić. Mam całe listy. Tak się składa, że nie może ufać Ronowi, jeśli chodzi o podstawowe sprawy. A nikt nie chce dawać niczego do roboty Fredowi i George’owi. Och, możesz przewracać oczami. Poważnie myślimy nad zamknięciem ich na tydzień poprzedzający ślubem, ale Molly nie che o tym słyszeć. Musiałem się uciec do szantażu. Widzę ten twój uśmiech aprobaty. Przebiegły dupek. Powiedziałem im, że doniosę jej, kto podarował im pieniądze na rozkręcenie interesu. Z jakiegoś powodu to wystraszyło ich na śmierć, więc zachowywali się najprzykładniej, jak tylko potrafią, ale nikt nie jest głupcem. Pewnie wyciągną z rękawa jakiegoś asa w ostatniej chwili… — Potter rozprawiał o tym i tamtym przez następną godzinę, dopóki jego wywodu nie przerwało potężne ziewnięcie. — Skoro jutro nie przyjdę cię odwiedzić, mógłbym zostać dziś na noc?  
Draco aż do momentu sugestii Pottera nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ręce miał mocno splecione na piersi. Pozluźnił węzeł, po czym uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął dłoń.  
Nie robili tego zbytczęsto. Najwyżej trzy razy. A to nie miało podtekstu erotycznego. Spali całkowicie ubrani. Nie zaskoczyło go to, że Potter rozwalał się na całym łóżku, leżąc z rozpostartymi ramionami. Draco czekał, aż mężczyzna zaśnie pierwszy, by potem skulić się w zagłębieniu jego ramienia, składając dłonie pod policzkiem jak do modlitwy.  
Pierwszy raz miał miejsce po tym, gdy poruszone wiatrem zasłony rozwarły się i biały błysk popołudniowego słońca zamigotał w pomieszczeniu przez pół sekundy, a potem kolejny podmuch złączył je ponownie.  
Podczas przygotowywania kolacji Potter starał się zagłuszyć burzę, pokrzykując znad płynącej z kranu wody i brzęku garnków. Mówił coś o zaklęciu, które rzucił niepoprawnie. Zamiast kogoś spetryfikować, spowodował u niego niekontrolowaną falę chichotu.  
— Wyobraź sobie, pokonałem kolejne wcielenie Czarnego Pana, a nie potrafię nawet rzucić zwykłego zaklęcia petryfikującego. Szczęście, że nie zwolnili mnie za to z pracy. Coś poszło z tym nie tak i proszę, facet wylądował na ziemi, turlając się ze śmiechu… Draco?  
Draco spojrzał na Pottera ze skrajnym przerażeniem, czającym się w oczach. Jego usta ułożyły się w słowa: „Nicość”. Wskazał palcem zasłony. Nie odezwał się, ale Potter zdawał się wiedzieć, co ma na myśli. Natychmiast zamknął okno jednym ruchem różdżki i zaciągnął Draco do sypialni. Tulił go do siebie przez godziny, dopóki nie przestał drżeć i płakać.  
— Musimy coś zjeść. Chodź.  
Powrócili do kuchni, trzymając się za ręce. Potter naturalnie nie mógł przygotować kolacji, nie używając do tego obu rąk, ale gdy Draco trzymał swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu, kontakt był wystarczający. W akompaniamencie szurania i stukotu przysunął swoje krzesło jak najbliżej Pottera i trzymał go za kolano podczas posiłku. Gdy skończyli, drżącym palcem napisał na blacie stołu: „Zostań. Proszę.”  
Potter kiwnął głową na zgodę.  
  
  
***  
  
Pierwsze kilka godzin było w porządku. Miał teraz swoją wyobrażoną różdżkę i udawał, że rzuca nią zaklęcia chłodzące z całkiem dobrym skutkiem. Jako początkujący obłąkaniec nie wiedział dokładnie, w jaki sposób mógłby poprosić bogów szaleńców, by jego halucynacja współpracowała z nim, a nie przeciwko niemu, ale mimo tego najwyraźniej miał dobry okres.  
W porze kolacji zjadł pół kanapki, a potem, przypominając sobie, że obiecał Potterowi zjeść porządny posiłek, pochłonął resztę dowodu złamania przysięgi. Do wszystkich diabłów, ale zabawa. Bycie udawanym czarodziejem to niemal taka sama frajda, jak bycie prawdziwym. Czuł się dobrze nawet wtedy, gdy zapadła noc. Ciemność go nie przerażała. Przypuszczał, że zawdzięcza to życiu w lochach przez całe lata.  
Poszedł do łóżka wcześnie i spał spokojnie. Po przebudzeniu wziął długi prysznic i zafundował sobie przyjemne obciąganko. Jego członek przez dłuższy czas zapadł w letarg. Normalnie zdenerwowałby się z tego powodu, myśląc, że jest z nim _coś_ naprawdę nie tak. Cóż, w zasadzie _było_ z nim coś naprawdę nie tak i niezdolność do osiągnięcia erekcji zdawała się być kroplą w morzu całej sytuacji z szaleństwem. Teraz jego penis zachowywał się w sposób mniej lub bardziej zwyczajny. Część tego obłąkańczego tańca stale pytała o każdą cząstkę tak zwanej rzeczywistości, ale pomyślał: „pieprzyć to”. Nawet, jeśli istniały udawane erekcje, udawanej masturbacji nie można było pomylić z realną. A przynajmniej tak myślała jego być-może-udawana erekcja.  
Kolejny dzień przypominał poprzedni. Późnym wieczorem zastanawiał się, dlaczego myślał, że nieobecność Pottera mogłaby stanowić problem.  
Miał się _dobrze_. Lepiej niż dobrze. Szalony, psychicznie chory, kiepski naśladowca śmierciożercy znów był danym, zdrowym Malfoyem. Pieprzcie się, bogowie obłąkańców. Draco Malfoy był _tylko tak jakby_ szalony. Może to z powodu deficytu witamin. Może powinien jeść tony szpinaku, by być w stanie wyjść Na Zewnątrz. No dobrze, może nie wyjść, ale wypowiedzieć. Głośno. Bez szlochu. Na pewno potrafi to zrobić. Ale chyba nie dzisiaj.  
Jak na razie, trzymał się dobrze. O, proszę, udawał, że je śniadanie, jakby naprawdę udawał, że je śniadanie.  
— Och, teraz jem śniadanie — powiedział do pustego pokoju. Położył talerz na stole i przekroił swojego nieistniejącego tosta na nieistniejące połówki, a potem udawał, że powoli zjada oba kawałki. Łapówka dla normalności? Kubek pełen herbaty był rzeczywisty. Ośmielony wiedzą na temat różnicy pomiędzy prawdziwym udawaniem a nieprawdziwym udawaniem, zdecydował, że uchyli zasłony.  
Po fakcie okazało się to szaleństwem. Kilka tygodni temu, gdy zdecydował się to zrobić, kompletnie się rozkleił. W dodatku wtedy był przy nim Potter. Ale wszystko szło tak dobrze… I, do kurwy nędzy, był Malfoyem. To tylko zasłony. Tylko zasłony. Podszedł do nich, odsunął je i…  
Och, kurwa, kurwa… Światło. Zapowiedź nicości. Widział budynki, a nawet drzewo albo dwa, ale wszystko tworzyło tylko fatamorganę, istniejącą po to, by wciągnąć go w Nicość. Mogącą go połknąć. To, co było Na Zewnątrz, było Nicością, która starała się pochłonąć go, zamieniając w taką samą nicość. Chciała się nim pożywić. Była jak dementor, ale była wszędzie. Jak mógłby od niej uciec?  
A jeśli zechce wejść do środka?  
Jak możesz od tego uciec?  
Nie możesz, nie możesz, nie możesz, nie możesz, nie możesz, nie możesznie możesz, niemożesz, niemożeszniemożeszniemożeszniemożesz.  
  
  
***  
  
  
— Draco? Draco? Gdzie ty, do cholery, jesteś? Kurwa! Zasłony. Gdzie jesteś?  
Draco wiedział, że wszystkie umowy, jakie zawarł z bogami szaleńców, były brednią. Ukołysali go w fałszywym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa. Pozwolili mu myśleć, że je nieistniejącego tosta. Draco wyobraził sobie, jak rechoczą, splatając swe kościste dłonie. To była wielka, złożona gra. Jak ta bzdura, że Potter wrócił. Potter nigdy nie wróci. Oni tylko starali się wywabić go z łazienki. Nie mógł się na to nabrać. Nabrał się już na tosta. Nic nie namówi go na wyjście z wanny.  
Jego brawura zniknęła, gdy tylko Nicość z Zewnątrz wślizgnęła się do środka. Natychmiast odsunął się od okna i przycisnął plecy do ściany, by uniknąć fali światła. Nie odrywając się od niej, wypchnął wszystkie meble na środek pomieszczenia, tworząc tym samym korytarzyk. Gdy tylko dotarł do holu, prowadzącego do sypialni i łazienki, opadł na dłonie i kolana, szlochając z ulgi, że doszedł tak daleko. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru podać się Nicości na srebrnej tacy.  
To, co czyhało Na Zewnątrz, mogło tak po prostu przyjść i go dopaść. Podczołgał się do łazienki, wszedł do wanny, zerwał zasłony prysznicowe, podwieszone na kółkach, owinął się nimi i czekał.  
Ci pieprzeni bogowie byli tak cholernie cwani. Głos halucynacji przepełniała troska, a nawet histeria. Trzasnęły drzwi, a potem drzwi od szafek zaczęły otwierać się i zamykać. Nicość z Zewnątrz udawała, że to Potter woła jego imię. Desperacko. Jakby naprawdę się przejmowała. Właśnie tak brzmiałby, gdyby Draco zaginął. A więc wyjdzie. Dobrze, tyle że może być pochłonięty przez Nicość, tak? Nie ma pieprzonej mowy. Zostanie tutaj i…  
— Draco. Och, Boże. Co robisz w wannie? — Nicość weszła do środka. Do łazienki. Jego różdżka wciąż leżała w salonie. Prawdopodobnie zdążyła ją już dopaść. Jego nowa różdżka, zjedzona przez Nicość. — Możesz się ruszać? — Nie odpowiedział. Nie było już żadnych układów. Żadnych. Raz dałem się nabrać, za drugim razem się wkurwię. — Pójdę po kilka poduszek i koc. Będziemy spać tutaj, dobrze?  
To brzmiało rozsądnie. Nie tak, jakby Nicość zamierzała go stąd zabrać. Albo zjeść. Usłyszał szelest magii po obu stronach zasłon i poczuł, że wanna się powiększa. Potem został przykryty kocem. Coś podniósło mu głowę i podłożyło pod nią poduszkę, a potem weszło do wanny. Gdy zaczął szlochać i płakać, uciszyło go i powtarzało w kółko:  
— Już dobrze, jestem tutaj. Już dobrze, jestem tutaj.  
Jakaś dłoń odnalazła jego rękę. Draco nigdy nie przewidział, że Nicość mogłaby ją mieć, ale czy nie było to cholernie _przebiegłe_? Czekał, by obrócić się w nic. W końcu.  
Ale Nicość nie pochłonęła go. Splotła tylko jego palce ze swoimi. Dotyk jej dłoni był identyczny jak u Pottera. Gdy powiedziała: „Dobranoc, Draco”, jej głos brzmiał tak podobnie do niego, że odwzajemnił uścisk.  
  
  
***  
  
  
W nocy Draco obudził się i zdał sobie sprawę, że leży wtulony w ramię Pottera. Mężczyzna przetransfigurował wannę w łóżko, a teraz głaskał delikatnie jego głowę. Słabe _Lumos_ rozjaśniało pomieszczenie. Potter odsunął się od niego i podniósł na łokciu, by przyglądać się twarzy Draco.  
— Próbowałeś odsłonić zasłony sam?  
Przytaknął.  
— To było odważne.  
W świetle tego, co się okazało, Draco pomyślał, że było to raczej idiotyczne. Przewrócił oczami.  
— No proszę, całkiem sam? To cholernie wspaniałe.  
Wykrzywił usta z odrazą.  
— Taak, wiem, to dopiero początek.  
Draco posłał w jego stronę piorunujące spojrzenie.  
— Wiem, o czym myślisz. „Głupi, pieprzony Gryfon”. Mam rację?  
Przytaknął.  
— Dlaczego tak się przestraszyłeś?  
Starał się nie panikować. Nie pamiętać światła, jego błysku. „Dobre rzeczy, Draco”, powiedział sobie. „Pomyśl o dobrych rzeczach”. O tym, że nie trzymała go ręka Nicości, a ręka Pottera. O tym, jak bezpiecznie czuł się, gdy mężczyzna uścisnął jego dłoń. Że nie był już sam, nawet jeśli miał za towarzystwo przekonującą halucynację. Niemówienie do Pottera stało się teraz nieistotne. Czy nie udowodnił sobie już, że pomimo wszystkich wątpliwości stał się oficjalnie szalony? Rozmawianie z imaginacją zdawało się drobnostką w porównaniu z owinięciem się zasłonami prysznicowymi i ukrywaniem w wannie. Podniósł się i wyszeptał do ucha Pottera:  
— Nicość.  
To był kolejny raz, gdy Potter potrzebował przytulania.  
  
  
***  
  
  
— W porządku, jesteś gotowy?  
Przytaknął.  
Od incydentu minęły trzy tygodnie. Potter wprowadził się do niego. Każdego dnia próbowali, krok po kroku, z nadzieją, że Draco w końcu będzie w stanie sam odsłonić zasłony i w międzyczasie nie oszaleć. Stał na samym końcu korytarza niedaleko łazienki. Widział dokładnie linię, w której zbiegały się obie zasłony. Potter rozsunął je, a potem szybko zasunął.  
Draco czekał. Nic złego się nie stało. Zrobił krok naprzód. Potter powtórzył czynność. Rozsunął i zasunął połacie materiału. Znów nic się nie stało i Draco przytaknął. Robił krok w przód, dopóki nie znalazł się przy wejściu do salonu. Każdego dnia, zanim spanikował, docierał trochę dalej, ale nigdy jeszcze nie doszedł do samego progu.  
— Wielka próba. Jesteś gotowy?  
— Tak — wyszeptał. Od kilku tygodni był w stanie wymawiać cicho pojedyncze słowa.  
— Ta-daam! — krzyknął Potter i przesadnym zamachem odsłonił okno, prawdopodobnie starając się go w ten sposób rozluźnić, ale w wyniku zbyt dużego dynamizmu zachwiał się, po czym pociągnął zasłony ze sobą, przewracając się na podłogę.  
Draco znieruchomiał, gdy Nicość rozświetliła ciało mężczyzny.  
— NIE! — krzyknął i sięgnął po różdżkę. Wycelował w okno i rzucił na Nicość Drętwotę, a potem przebiegł przez salon, złapał Pottera za oba nadgarstki, zaciągnął go do łazienki i zatrzasnął drzwi. Zanim ten zdołał się podnieść, umieścił go już w wannie i zasunął zasłony od prysznica.  
Draco wcisnął Pottera w głąb wanny i zaczął przebiegać dłońmi po jego twarzy, by upewnić się, czy aby na pewno tam jest.  
— W porządku? W porządku? — szeptał desperacko.  
Potter ujął jego dłonie w swoje i pocałował pospiesznie.  
— Draco — wymamrotał i znów wyglądał tak, jakby był bliski łez. Naprawdę, powinien się lepiej powstrzymać. — Nienawidzisz, gdy płaczę, prawda? — Odwracając na chwilę głowę, Potter przez chwilę starał się uspokoić. A potem, ponownie całując jego dłonie, dodał stanowczo: — Dziękuję, że mnie uratowałeś. To było niewiarygodnie odważne, choć pewnie sparaliżowało wszystkie ptaki na Pokątnej. Ale to nie jest prawdziwe zagrożenie, Draco. Proszę, zaufaj mi. To tylko światło słoneczne.  
— Nie światło. To prawdziwe — odpowiedział szeptem w proteście.  
Potter złożył pocałunek na jego czole.  
— Wiem, myślisz, że to prawdziwe.  
Prawdziwe. Co to znaczy? Musiał wiedzieć. Teraz. Raz na zawsze.  
Przesunął ręce, by odepchnąć uścisk Pottera. Zanurzył dłonie w jego miękkich włosach. Pomimo, że przypominały gniazdo zbudowane z czarnych gałęzi, sprawiając tym wrażenie szorstkich i sztywnych, wcale takie nie były. Przebiegł opuszkami palców po płaszczyźnie jego czoła, policzków, po podbródku, oprawkach okularów. Po wargach. Musnął kciukami poduszeczki uszu. Obiema dłońmi przeciągnął od szyi po barki Pottera, tworząc ruchami dwa przeciwstawne „L”, a potem podążył wzdłuż bicepsów, przedramion i nadgarstków. Ujął jego dłonie w swoje.  
— Jesteś prawdziwy? — zapytał szeptem.  
Przygotował się. Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwać. Pytanie o realność zdawało się być złamaniem ostatniej reguły. Choć pytanie o realność szaleństwa było w najlepszym razie zatoczeniem koła, prawda? Złamanie tej zasady niemal wymagało tego, by bogowie szaleńców rozpętali mu piekło. Ukarali go. Bezlitośnie. Zasłony nigdy się nie zasuną. Potter nigdy nie powróci. To jedyna odpowiednia kara za takie nieposłuszeństwo.  
— Tak, Draco. Jestem prawdziwy. — Wciąż nie był pewien. Mężczyzna brzmiał jak Potter. Ale czy to na pewno był on? Uniósł głowę. — Pamiętasz nasz pierwszy wypad do Hogsmeade, gdy mieliśmy po trzynaście lat? Stałeś niedaleko Wrzeszczącej Chaty z Crabbe’em i Goyle’em. Ja też tam byłem, ale miałem na sobie pelerynę niewidkę, bo mój porąbany wuj nie podpisał pozwolenia na wyjście. Zachowywałeś się jak nadęty dupek, więc rzuciłem w ciebie garścią błota. Kiedy mieliśmy po szesnaście lat, prawie wyprułem z ciebie flaki, a tego samego roku na wieży słyszałem, jak desperacko starasz się przekonać siebie do zabicia Dumbledore’a, zaraz przed tym, jak zrobił to Snape. Czy to wystarczająco prawdziwe?  
Draco przytaknął. Przesądziła o tym część z błotem.  
Potter pocałował go bardzo ostrożnie. Nie był to do końca pocałunek, tylko muśnięcie ust. Potem jak-najbardziej-realny mężczyzna przytulił go mocno. Co, do cholery? To ukojenie, rodzaj pocieszenia, które dawał i otrzymywał od tygodni, teraz przeistoczyło się w wyraźne pożądanie. Draco posłał w stronę Pottera pogodny uśmiech, by załagodzić nagłe gorąco w pachwinie. Kurwa! To było prawdziwe. A już na pewno, gdy napotkał podobne ciepło wychodzące od mężczyzny. Właściwie cały ten prawdziwy Potter nie był taki zły. Draco mógłby się nawet pogodzić z tym ciągłym płaczem, o ile uwzględniałoby to jedzenie na wynos, przytulanie i erekcje.  
— Nie, dopóki nie wydobrzejesz — wyszeptał mężczyzna.  
Draco fuknął w proteście. Podniósł kolano, by otrzeć się nim o krocze Pottera. O, tak, to było cholernie prawdziwe.  
— Lepiej mi — odpowiedział.  
Mężczyzna odsunął się, ale zaprzeczył odmowie obejmując dłonią jego pośladek.  
— Ty szalony głupku. Ja też cię pragnę, od miesięcy. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. To, że odważyłeś się stawić czoła zasłonom, nie znaczy, że wydobrzałeś. Musisz poczuć się jeszcze lepiej, zanim zaczniemy robić… różne rzeczy — zakończył niezręcznie. — Nie jestem uzdrowicielem, Draco. Czy pozwolisz, żeby doktor ze Świętego Munga przyszedł cię zobaczyć? Albo pani Pomfrey? Nie musisz wychodzić. Ktoś przyjdzie do ciebie tutaj.  
Przytaknął. Jeśli ktokolwiek rozłoży na łopatki bogów szaleńców, będzie to pani Pomfrey.  
— Dobrze.  
Ratowanie ludzi było bardzo ciężką pracą. Draco nie wiedział, jak Potter zdołał tego dokonać. Opadł na niego wyczerpany, a mężczyzna ujął go w ramiona i przeniósł do pokoju. Ułożyli się na łóżku w tradycyjnych pozycjach. Draco umiejscowił się w ramionach Pottera, a ten zaczął głaskać go po włosach, ruchem z rodzaju tych, które przypisywane są głębokim uczuciom. Poddał się jego dłoni z westchnieniem przyzwolenia. Zanim ukołysał go sen, odwrócił głowę w kierunku jego dłoni i pocałował ją lekko. Nic nie mogło być bardziej prawdziwe.  
  
**KONIEC**

**Author's Note:**

> * "If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?" („Jeśli w lesie upadnie drzewo, a w pobliżu nie będzie nikogo, by to usłyszeć, czy wtedy wyda z siebie dźwięk?”); filozoficzne pytanie stworzone przez irlandzkiego filozofa George’a Berkeleya  
> ** noblesse oblige — (fr.) szlachectwo zobowiązuje  
> *** łupacz — gatunek morskiej ryby z rodziny dorszowatych  
> **** id — obok ego i superego, jeden z elementów osobowości w psychoanalizie Z. Freuda; zawiera w sobie dziedziczne i wrodzone elementy osobowości, działa na zasadzie impuls — nagroda oraz unika doznań nieprzyjemnych, dąży do zaspokojenia egoistycznych pobudek  
> ***** w tradycji japońskiej zrobienie tysiąca żurawi origami pozwala spełnić jedno życzenie. Dodatkowo po Hiroszimie papierowy żuraw stał się symbolem ruchu pokojowego przeciw broni atomowej i ogólnie symbolem ofiar wojny.


End file.
